A veneer is a thin layer of material, typically wood, but also potentially metal, polymer or ceramic. A layer of veneer may be used as a protective or ornamental facing, such as on the outside surface of a sheet of particle board. Or multiple layers of veneer may be bonded together, as in the formation of plywood.
A veneer transporting apparatus is commonly used to transport sheets of veneer to a stacking position where they are stacked into piles according to various characteristics, such as size, thickness, moisture content, or quality grade. In a typical veneer transporting apparatus, a veneer sheet, or series of veneer sheets, is carried along a conveyer to a stacking position where the veneer sheet or sheets are then removed from the conveyor and stacked.